


Can I ask you something? As a girl.

by Estie



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estie/pseuds/Estie
Summary: “This is my favourite time of day,” she murmured. “What gorgeous colours!”Jack scowled. “I forget, you’re a girl,” he sneered.“Yes,” said Robin, ignoring the tone. “I am a girl.”Jack squirmed uncomfortably. He looked at Robin awkwardly and then said with an effort, “Can I ask you something? As a girl, I mean?"Robin wondered what was on his mind. “Of course,” she said gently.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Cormoran Strike Fest of Firsts





	Can I ask you something? As a girl.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lemon_verbena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_verbena/gifts).



> Prompts:  
> Fluff/ family members/ first kiss/ this is my favourite time of day

Jack sat on the fake leather couch, staring moodily out of the window. Puberty was not being kind to him. His feet had grown faster than the rest of his body and acne pock-marked his face. He ran his fingers through his lank, greasy hair in despair.

Why the fuck was his uncle taking so long? Stupid git spilling coffee on his shirt and needing to change.

Jack felt disloyal with this thought. He liked as well as loved Strike. His Uncle Cormoran had pulled strings to take him to this evening’s private viewing of current military vehicles at the military expo – much to the dismay of his parents. But everything at the moment seemed to be annoying the crap out of him. Even Robin, his uncle’s business partner, who he normally liked was irritating him. First the scratch, scratch noise of her pen on the pad, and now she was asking him boring questions about school, as if he were still eight years old.

Robin inwardly sighed. Teenagers were hard work. She followed Jack’s eyes to the pink and orange sunset that could be glimpsed in between the buildings.

“This is my favourite time of day,” she murmured. “What gorgeous colours!”

Jack scowled. “I forget, you’re a girl,” he sneered.

“Yes,” said Robin, ignoring the tone. “I am a girl.”

Jack squirmed uncomfortably. He looked at Robin awkwardly and then said with an effort, “Can I ask you something? As a girl, I mean?”

Robin wondered what was on his mind. “Of course,” she said gently.

Jack squirmed some more. The couch let out a squeak and then its usual low rumbling fart noise. Jack looked startled. Robin stifled a giggle. Jack met her eyes with embarrassment.

“It always does that,” Robin reassured him. “You should hear what it says when your Uncle Cormoran sits down. Now, what is it that you want to ask me?”

She hoped her matter of fact tone would help Jack relax.

“I was wondering…” And then the words came out in a rush. “What is it that girls like when a boy kisses them?”

“Umm…” Robin gathered her wits. “Well if a girl likes the boy, then she generally likes the kiss. It brings you closer. But if she doesn’t like the boy, she doesn’t like the kiss, because he’s in her close space and she doesn’t want him there.”

“But if a boy knows a girl likes him, how can he kiss her, so it is different to how he kisses his mum or his aunt or his sister?”

Strike stood outside the office door listening, fascinated. Lucy had been going on about how sullen and moody Jack had become and had seemed genuinely delighted when Strike offered to take him to the military vehicle expo, despite her general dislike of Strike’s support for Jack’s obsession with the British Army. “We need a break from him, and he probably needs a break from us,” she admitted. Maybe a night out with his ex-army uncle would be a good circuit breaker. But listening to Jack and Robin talk, he realised what else was probably on his mind.

“Well, when you kiss a relative, you normally kiss them on the cheek or forehead,” Robin replied gamely. “But if it is someone you like in a romantic way, you usually kiss them on the mouth.”

Jack looked at her expectantly. “And if they like you, they’ll kiss you back,” Robin added. “They might also put their tongue in your mouth but you should never do that to someone unless you are sure they are enjoying it.”

She was relieved to see the door open and Strike stride into the office. “You can also kiss the person in other places,” he added conversationally. “The ear is very sensitive.”

Jack flushed scarlet. Robin’s eyes dilated even as she tried to hide her body’s response with a deadpan: “Yes, that’s true”.

Strike’s eyes sparkled with mischief. He bent down and planted a kiss on Robin’s cheek.

“This is a very safe sort of kiss,” he told Jack. “It’s how I kiss your mother and Aunt Joan and now Robin. It says I like you but it’s not romantic.”

Robin was scarlet, her hand on her cheek where Strike’s lips had brushed it.

“Are you upset?” he asked her, suddenly concerned.

“Of course not,” she responded. “It was just unexpected.”

“See,” Strike told Jack. “Very safe.”

“Now for any other kissing, you should make sure the other person wants it,” he told Jack before turning to look Robin in the eye. “Robin, I would like very much to kiss you on the ear. Are you okay with that?”

Robin nodded, somewhat dazed.

“Are you sure? You know you can always say ‘no’ to me.”

Robin bristled. “Of course.” And then defiantly, “I would very much like to be kissed on the ear by you.”

She shivered as Strike put his mouth to her ear, trembling as heat raced through her body. He had been right. The ear was extremely sensitive. She had half raised her arm to pull him in for a kiss on her mouth when she recalled Jack sitting on the sofa. She looked up, red faced to see Jack staring at the two of them, his mouth agape.

“Right,” she gasped, trying to pull herself back into professional mode. “I think that’s enough demonstrations for tonight. I also think that anything more intimate than a single kiss is something that should be done in private, without an audience.”

With a huge effort she stepped away from Strike and with trembling hands pulled her coat and bag from the hook behind the door.

“Have fun tonight,” she squeaked as she left.

Uncle and nephew looked at each other. Strike recovered first.

“Right, I think we want to be off ourselves now, if we don’t want to be late.”

“Uncle Cormoran,” Jack said, as they thumped down the stairs. “I think Robin liked being kissed by you.”

“Mm,” said Strike thoughtfully. He thought about how Robin’s body had melted into his, how she had reached for him, her comment that anything more intimate should be done in private, without an audience. He thought but did not say, "I think you are right."


End file.
